


Kiss Away The Difference (Larry AU Smut)

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower!Harry, M/M, Oh, Smut, Smuuuuttt, did I mention smut?, hippie!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, mechanic!louis, normal!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's an ass, always coming home late, standing Louis up.</p><p>And Loubear's bout to  put an end to it ooooh yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Away The Difference (Larry AU Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta happy with how this turned out. Sorry for typos, I'm lazy hehe. Title from, ermm, that one song by The Fray, yeah. Cant remember ha.
> 
> Comments appreciated.  
> Also, I take requests at my twitter, see my profile.

Two o'clock. Two o'clock in the fucking morning and Louis still hasn't heard a damn thing from Harry since he's come home from work. And as angry as he currently is, he's not sure he really wants to, either.

Of course, when Louis wasn't quite so angry, he considered Harry to be one of the greatest things that had happened to him for a while now. As he worked every other day at a mechanic shop downtown to pay for uni and his flat, it wasn't surprising he didn't have much time for a relationship. It was a wonder, really, that he'd met Harry at all, at one of the few parties he'd had time to attend. And (most of the time) he was glad he had.

One could say they were practically made for each other; each balancing the other's quirks out. Louis found Harry's carefree, go with the flow attitude exhilarating,  refreshing, and cheesy as it might sound, he had fun with Harry (something Louis had all but forgotten existed, as it were). It was a strong contrast to his own disposition, he'd become increasingly stressed and uptight as the school year had started, and Harry'd always helped him to slow down and take a break.

However, it was nights like these when Louis almost wished he might have never known Harry's name, or gotten to know him at all. He loved a lot of things about Harry, of course. For example, he didn't mind the fact that, before moving in with him, Harry had gotten by sleeping on one friend's couch then another, jobless. He didn't mind that Harry smoked weed, quite a bit more than he should. He didn't mind the hippie music Harry listened to, or that he gave dandelions and other random flowers to people he thought could use a smile around town. He didn't even mind the old rusted Volkswagen bus that was rainbow, tye die and hemp heaven Harry insisted on keeping and driving.

If he was completely honest, he actually loved every single one of these things about Harry. He loved his calming, loving presence.

But the longer he sat in his semi dark kitchen, watching the clock hand turn excruciatingly slowly, the more he forgot all of Harry's great, wonderful, beautiful little things and the more his worry turned into anger.

 

What if he's out getting drunk again

What if he's lost

What if he's hurt

What if he's gotten in a damn fight again

Oh lord, what if he's dead

Good, I won't have to fucking put up with his shit

Damn hippie

Screw him, why should I care when he gets home

This isn't even his damn home anyway

 

It was a wonder at all Louis looked as sane as he did on the outside, because on the inside he was a whirling tempest of anger, anxiety, fear and most of all, dissapointment. And just as he thought he might go out to at least look around Harry's usual nighttime antics hideouts, he heard the door slamming in and someone humming noisily. Harry.

Quite amazing, really, how fastly Lou's emotions could move. He slumped down, head falling in his hands, relieved to hear Harry's voice and feeling a thousand weights lift off his shoulders, only to bolt up a second later, with an anger in his eyes that burned brightly. He stood up slowly, waiting for Harry to find him.

 

"Loooouuuu! Where arrre youuu?" Harry's words were a bit slurred and thick, as though moving through molasses.

 

God, he's been smoking.

 

Harry found Lou standing, in what appeared to him to be a calm manner, next to the kitchen table with his phone lying on it. Harry couldn't exactly be blamed to not see the absolute malice in Louis' eyes in the semi intoxicated state he was in.

Therefore, he couldn't be blamed for what he was saying either.

"Lou, baby! Missed you," Harry walked towards him smiling, hands held out for a hug, a kiss maybe, if he's lucky. Somewhere in the back of his sluggy thoughts he knows he's done something wrong. 

 

"Have you been smoking?" Louis asks in a dangerously calm and detached voice, arms crossing themselves across his chest and accusing frown on his face. 

Harry's arms have dropped down and his smile falters. 

"Lou, I can smoke if I want, lighten up! C'mere, gimme a hug, baby," Harry's arms are stretched out again, halfheartedly this time. Louis' come out of his calm shell, pushing Harry back.

"What the fuck? What. The. Actual. Fuck." Louis can't bring himself to remember (or care at all, frankly) that he lives in a flat, with others living just on the other side of the wall and that he'd already gotten a warning about disrupting the peace just a week ago. His voice gets louder.

 

"Where the hell have you even been, Harry? Do you know what fucking time it is, how fucking worried I've been? You don't even have your damn phone on!"

Harry wasn't sure what it was, it might have been Louis' continually loudening voice, or the fact that he'd never actually blown up on him like this, but this was a Louis he'd not met before. And he was scared. But Louis wasn't done. 

"D'you know what time I come home? I wouldn't be surprised if you don't," he sneered, "I come back at fucking 6, tired as fuck. From work, I might add. Y'know, like the fucking responsible people in the world. And I come home to a fucking shithole of a trashed apartment, you missing and not answering calls or fucking texts. None of your friends knew where you were. What the fuck was I supposed to think?!" By now Louis' yelling in Harrys face, emphasising each word with a jab in the chest with his pointer finger.

Harry's eyes are wide and it seems his intoxicated state has worn off. He looks like a fish out of water, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Fucking save it, Harry. I don't want to hear it! I'm so sick of you doing this; coming and going whenever the fuck you want to like we aren't dating or I'm not waiting at home for you. Screw you!" Louis pushes Harry back one last time and stalks out of the kitchen, fists balled at his sides and breathing heavily. He stops one last time at the kitchen door, quiet for a few moments.

"Y'know what the worst part is?" Louis' voice is dangerously low now and his face completely void of any emotion other than a tired expression as he looks back.

"I thought you might've changed after the last time this happened. I thought you'd actually be home tonight like you'd promised and we'd actually have a fucking date night. Obviously, I was wrong, " and with that he turns to leave. 

Harry's snapped out of his daze now and quickly goes after him grabbing his shoulder. "Lou, baby -"

Louis shrugs him off. "Just stop.  Save it for someone who cares, Harry. Cause I don't anymore."

And with that Louis leaves Harry in the kitchen and goes to their - no his- bedroom and closes the door. And he sits in bed, unable to sleep for hours or even cry, because, really, there are only so many tears you can shed over the same thing. But he knows he hasn't actually stopped caring, he stills cares too fucking much.

He falls asleep with an ache in his chest.

\------

Louis wakes up much later than he usually does, not having work or classes this Saturday. He wakes up to the sound of banging in the kitchen and the sun shining through the curtains. It doesn't take long for last night's nightmare of memories to come back to him and he groans, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and throwing his legs off the side of the bed, seeing his alarm clock: 12:30.

He groans again and wonders remotely what Harry's messing with in the kitchen as he hears another pan fall to the floor. Then loud footfalls on the steps and through the hallway, stopping in front of the bedroom door. Quiet, tentative knuckles knock on the door. "Lou, you awake?" Harry asks in a small voice. 

"Yea, come in," Louis sighs and sits up.

 

And when Harry walks in, its really quite hard to remember why he was mad at him in the first place, what with his gorgeous head of chocolatey curls that's a currently a mess of bed hair and his peircing green eyes. And it isn't really helping that Harry's not even wearing a shirt, just low-hanging grey sweats that cling deliciously off his slim hips, showing of his broad chest and tattoos and faint lines of his abs with his happy trail leading down to that v muscle that Lou can't ever get enough of. It makes Lou even more frustrated that he can't even think about how annoyed he is with Harry because he's too busy ogling him shirtless.

Harry clears his throat and smirks. "See something you like?" and Louis is aware his staring was painfully obvious. What's worse is that he doesn't even care, cause Harry's deep morning voice was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

Louis decides to ignore the question, rolling his eyes.  "What were you doing in the kitchen? I heard a pan falling.."

"Ooh, yeah, that. Nothing, really, don't worry your pretty head," Harry says rubbing the back of his neck. It's obvious he's thinking hard about something and he seems to steel himself and walk slowly to Louis, sitting next to him when Louis doesn't protest, though he tenses noticeably.

"Lou, about last night..."

Louis groans yet again and puts both hands on his face.

"No, Harry. I don't...I don't want to talk about it. There's nothing more to say."

"No, Lou, please." Harry slides off the bed and kneels on the floor between Louis' legs, hands on either thigh, face turned up earnestly. Louis can't really help himself, his eyes fall immediately on Harry's lips, and it doesn't go unnnoticed by Harry, who's obviously trying to hide a smirk.

Really, Lou, get a hold of yourself. You're mad at him, remember?

Harry clears his throat again. "I know what you're thinking, that I don't give a fuck and I just go out and get stoned an- and I don't give a second thought about you,"

Louis' eyebrows shoot up in an unimpressed expression, because, why yes, that's exactly what he thinks of Harry.

"B-but Lou, yesterday was different, I swear to you! I was gonna be home before you and take you out like I promised," Harry says emphatically, squeezing Lou's thighs. With that, Harry goes on to tell a pretty beleivable story of how he'd gone to get flowers for Lou,  met an old friend on the way and accidentally had one blunt too many, completely forgetting his boyfriend and his promised date. 

"Its not an excuse, I know that!" But Louis' still quiet and looking down at his own hands, refusing to look Harry in the eyes.

"Please, Lou. Let me fix this, please," Harry's voice is desperate and he puts his hands on Louis' shoulders and Lou finally looks Harry in the eyes.

"How, Harry? How can you fix this? I don't think I have it in me to try anymore, to be completely honest."

"Please, Lou.  Don't give up on me, don't let me go."

And Louis is suddenly aware Harry's much closer to him than before, breath fanning out on his face and one hand on his neck, the other on his cheek. He's having a hard time remembering the rather serious conversation he was in the middle of, he can't be blamed really, the way Harry's leaning in excruciatingly slowly,  eyes on his lips like he wants to ravage them.

Louis can't help but feel his breathing speed up with his heart rate and he moves both hands to Harry's bare chest.

Harry's lips are on the left side of Louis' and he presses a little kiss to his skin, barely touching the edge of his lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

Harry's lips float over Louis' lips to the right side this time and he presses another small kiss, making Louis' eyes to flutter and his lips to part, panting.

"I'm so sorry."

Harry goes back to the left of Louis lips and to the right again with little kitten kisses whispering just how sorry he is and how much he loves Louis and its all made Louis quite dizzy and his head is full of HarryHarryHarry and at this point he just wants Harry to kiss him.

"Harry!" Louis pants, pulling Harry to a stop in front of him, their lips mere millimeters apart.

"Hmmm..?"

"Kiss me, you fool."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Harry smirks and his eyes look down at Louis' lips, who can practically see the hunger in his eyes. Harry finally closes the distance between them, roughly taking Louis' bottom lip between his own, tugging it a little with his teeth earning a breathy moan from Louis. Lou's hands are tangled in Harry's curls, pulling his slightly and Harry climbs off the floor onto Louis' lap, straddling him and pushing him gently to lay back onto the mattress.

Harry pulls back, breathing heavily and stares into Lou's eyes. 

"'m sorry Lou. So sorry."

At which Lou merely answers by grabbing Harry's neck and pulling him into another kiss, taking control this time and running his tongue across Harry's asking for entrance. Their tongues clash and Harry bites Louis' bottom lip gently just the  way he likes it.

"F-fuck...Harry. Fuck you," Louis pulls back breathing heavily, realizing he should at least try and maintain some of his dignity. He was angry, and he was going to let Harry know it. 

Harry's eyebrows are still furrowed in confusion when Louis suddenly shrugs himself out from under Harry and pushes him over, straddling him.

They're both still breathing loudly and Lou brings his lips to Harry's ear, running his teeth on the skin of his outer ear,  leaving goosebumps in a trail. "You can't just kiss it better this time, Harry. You're gonna be punished, okay?" 

Harry can feel his stomach clench and maybe its so wrong to feel turned on, but punishment really doesn't sound so bad coming from Louis' lips.

"Answer me, Harry," Louis whispers harshly, digging his nails into Harry's biceps leaving angry red crescents.

"Y-yeah, Lou, 'mma be punished," Harry's voice is deep with lust.

"That's right,  Harry," Lou murmurs, licking a stripe from Harry's collarbone to his jawline, making Harry's eyes flutter and his breathing erratic. Louis leans back off Harry, takes one hand off his bicep and trails it down Harry's abs, down his happy trail and stops at the crotch of his sweats, where its obvious he's sporting a full hard on.

"Bit excited there, are we?" Louis breathes deeply and digs his palm just a tad too roughly on the clothed cock, making Harry gasp and grab the sheets, squirm uncomfortably. "Lou, please," he breathes heavily. "Please."

Louis pays no mind to Harry and runs his fingers lightly over the waistband of Harry's sweats, suddenly stretching them back and letting go, making a loud snap against the skin. Harry's eyes clench closed and he moans. Louis is fully aware he's being a tease, but in a sick moment, he wants Harry to feel his own pain. It might not be the same pain, but he was going to push Harry to his edge, he decided.

With that Louis scoots back far enough so that his mouth is at the very end of Harry's happy trail, not even an inch above the cock still restrained by Harry's sweats. He licks a small spot, earning a breathy moan from Harry. He sucks the skin, quite roughly,  till its almost purple and runs his tongue quicky over it, blowing on it.

"Lou, fuck," Harry breaths. "Please, baby."

Louis looks up at Harry, momentarily stopping his torture and Harry's not sure whether or not that's what he wants.

"Please what, Harry? Please what?" Louis asks roughly, sitting up fully, purposely grinding his bum against Harry's (painful) erection and Harry groans. 

"You know what, Lou.  Stop being a tease," Harry begs, his eyes finally open.

"No, Harry. You don't get to fucking choose, okay? You've been a bad boy" Louis ends in a whisper and leans in to take one of Harry's (four) nipples, licking over it quickly with his tongue repeatedly,  hardening it into a bead at the tip. He runs his teeth over it and Harry gasps.

"You feel that, baby?" Louis looks at Harry through his eyelashes. "D'you see how frustrated you are?" and he starts to grind on Harry, who's hips push up to meet him almost immediately,  desperate for any kind of friction. But Louis grabs his hips, holding them down.

"Now, now, Harry. Calm down, there. Bad boys don't get to have it their way," Louis whispers and climbs off Harry, grabbing the waist of his sweats with his teeth, pulling them down over his knees and watches in fascination as Harry's throbbing cock springs out, desperate for attention, pre-cum leaking from the slit at the top. Harry moans and throws his head back.

Louis breaths hotly on the tip. "So ready, Hazza," he murmurs,  dangerously close to the tip. "Always so ready for me." And with no warning he takes Harry into his mouth, sucking awfully hard, hallowing out his cheeks and looking up at Harry.

Harry's momentarily lost his breath, not expecting Louis to go down in him so quickly. His head is rolled back and his hand finds the back of Louis' head, grabbing onto it and thrusting with his hips into Lou's mouth.

Harry might've come right there if Louis hadn't grabbed Harry's hips, trapping them to the mattress and pulled off his cock with a pop.

"Do I have to tell you again, Harry? Don't move your hips!" And with that Lou gets off the mattress, standing up.

"Don't leave," and with that he leaves Harry on the mattress, in quite a comical situation. "And don't even try to touch yourself," he goes into the bathroom, shutting the door. It would have been quite funny, Harry's desperate eyes watching Louis and his cock standing straight up, Louis might've laughed if he hadn't been painfully aware of his own raging hard on.

He wasn't really sure why'd he'd left Harry, on a sadistic whim he decided he'd leave him till his hard on had calmed down a bit, and come back to tease him again. But it hadn't been a minute and he heard moaning from the bed, obviously Harry taking matters into his own hands. 

Louis burst out of the bathroom. "Harry! I said don't touch yourself," Louis stands in front of Harry, whispering menacingly. Harry's eyes are wide and his pupils blown out.

"Lou, please," Harry's voice breaks. "Please. I'm sorry!"

Lou wasn't sure how far he was going to take the whole teasing thing, but he feels his need to punish Harry be replaced by the utter carnal need to fuck him senseless.

"Flip over, Harry"

And Harry complies without question, on his knees and elbows, ass stuck up in the air. Louis groans at the sight of his boyfriend so fucking desperate and unbuttons his own jeans that he'd fallen asleep in and pulls them, boxers and all, down in one swift movement and throwing them aside.

Harry hears the opening of a drawer and suddenly feels the squirt of a cold gel on his arsehole, and he moans at the feel of it, head dug down into the mattress.

Louis rubs the gel around and pushes slightly at the hard ring of muscle, earning more than a few of breathless moans.

"Please, Lou."

And Louis hasn't the heart to deny Harry any longer, pushing one finger in quickly, in one go till the knuckle and pulls back quickly, only to keep thrusting faster, building up a rythm with Harry pushing back to meet his finger.

"Fuck! Mo- more, Louis. Just fuck me, Louis"

And, really its those words alone that have Louis climbing up on his knees behind Harry, pulling his finger out and slicking up his own cock with lube.

Harry moans when he feels Lou's tip pressed against him and involuntarily rolls his hips back.

"Sorry, babe," Louis whispers into Harry's back and he thrusts into him quickly, all in one go making Harry scream and grab the sheets from the sheer fullness he feels.

Louis itching to move and fuck his boyfriend senseless into the mattress, but he's barely holding himself so Harry can adjust. 

Which, Harry does after a while and the pain turns into a thick haze of pleasure where the fullness feels so fucking good.

"L-Lou!" And Harry can't even get the rest of his sentence out, but Louis' way ahead of him, pulling back till he's almost out and thrusting back in with a groan, unconsciously twisting his hips out of habit to hit Harry's prostate.

"A-aah! Fuck, Louis,  faster, please. Faster!" Harry breathes loudly and Louis grabs Harrys hips roughly and pushes in and out, thrusting harder and harder hitting Harry's prostate again and again, earning a string of moans mixing in with his own.

"Fuck,  Harry," Louis groans, "So fucking tight."

Louis can feel himself getting close and his thrusts are sloppy when Harry breathes out, "Fuck, Lou. I'm gonna, I- " leaving his sentence unfinished as he finally reaches the edge and comes on the mattress,  Louis thrusting into him while grabbing Harry's cock and thrusting his hand up and down simultaneously to help him through his orgasm, gasping when he's finally reached his own end. He thrusts one last time and feels his stomach clench as he comes into Harry, his cum shooting deep into him.

"Fuck, Harry," Louis moans as he rides off the afterwaves of his orgasm , thrusting twice more.  He pulls out of Harry, who gasps at the sudden lack of contact, falling down onto the mattress completely.

Louis scoots up behind Harry, spooning him from behind, both still breathing loudly.

After a moment Harry takes one of Louis hands and plays with the fingers a little before kissing the back of his hand lightly and closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I love you, so so much," he whispers into his hand.

Louis sighs blissfully, knowing he'd forgiven Harry the second their lips had touched.

"Shh, s' okay, Hazza. We're gonna be alright," he whispers back reassuringly, leaning up on his elbow and putting his head on his hand.

"Everything's gonna be alright. 'Cept you might be a bit sore," Louis chuckles lightly brushing his hands lightly over Harry's stomach, pretty sure he's never really fucked Harry that hard before.

Harry turns around and looks up at Louis, pupils still blown wide with an earnest expression,  and he suddenly feels so much smaller to Louis, almost like a beautiful, innocent child.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, just for you," Harry breathes, and Louis closes his eyes, relishing in the fact that it was possible to love a human being as much as he did Harry in that moment. 

 

 


End file.
